


Last Chance

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 Challenge #4:  Nash</p>
    </blockquote>





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 Challenge #4: Nash

  
He’s not their first choice, but beggars can’t be choosers.

He knows this. He sees it in the way Cobb doesn’t return Arthur’s stare-glare, recognizes it in the way Cobb’s forceful tone pre-emptively shuts down any argument.

His work is good, but there’s always been a glitch here and there; nothing they couldn’t sort out on the job—inconsequential details, really. No one’s perfect, after all, and he’s sure he’s getting better.

Besides, which other architect could they possibly use for this line of work?

No. This is it. Saito is his last chance. This time he’ll get it right.


End file.
